Nothing's Impossible
by KGBKBG
Summary: This is a Oneshot about what would happen if Cory came back. It's something I've been contemplating happening for a while and just decided to write about.


**A/N****: Hey guys, I suddenly got this idea and just **_**had**_** to write it! I know I still have to update my other story and I'm not exactly sure when that's coming but hopefully soon! I'm not so sure how this came out because I just wrote really late at night and it's pretty short and sort of just me hoping for something to happen. I feel like I could've done a lot more (like I wanted to add the fans' reactions) but maybe I'll add more chapters later if I think of it, but I don't know I think it came out okay. I just hope I did it justice and captured the emotions.**

**The knowledge I got for what happens on The Other Side and NDE are just something that I thought of and read about in Theresa Caputo's book "There's More to Life than This." Which by the way is an amazing book!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Glee, also I don't own any people used in this.**

* * *

It started out like any morning did for Lea Michele, since July 13. She woke up to the sound of her alarm clock playing 'Break my Stride' by Mathew Wilder, and turned over on her side to see the empty space in the right side of the bed. The small girl frowned, _this doesn't feel right_, she thought, _it isn't fair. He was such a good guy_. Each morning she saw the empty space of bed, yet each day she woke up with hope that the space would be filled with her tall Canadian.

Lea's small hand involuntarily moved up to her chest to grasp the necklace that read "Cory." Over the months it had become very important to her, and whenever she thought of him, it became habit to grab her necklace. Sighing, she brought the necklace to her lips to kiss it before dropping it and moving out of bed to begin her day. Lea climbed out of her large bed and moved to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for work. Walking to the bathroom, she saw a familiar pair of slippers lying on the floor next to the bed. Taking in a deep breath Lea closed her eyes and tried to remind herself that he was still with her; even if it seemed naïve—that was how she got herself through this. It was a Friday; therefore she had to shoot her scenes for Glee on the set today.

Once dressed and clean, Lea moved into her kitchen to continue her routine of getting ready in the morning. She put on her coffee pot, and started making her daily steel-cut oatmeal with soy milk. While she was waiting for the milk to boil, the young actress took out her iPhone and began typing up her morning Tweet; "Rise and Shine everyone!" followed by her favorite emoji. Almost immediately her phone began sending her notifications on all the replies she was getting, Lea smiled as she read a few, and then proceeded with her cooking.

Walking onto set was even difficult at times. It was almost like a film strip would play before her of memories that they held together. That's not to say that it was harder here than it was anywhere else; she thought about him everywhere and always. Lea passed by many workers on her way to her trailer, and greeted all of them as she did so. Inside her trailer, Lea saw Chris and Amber waiting for her, "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We were bored so we thought we'd wait for you. We don't start filming scenes until 12:30," Amber explained. Lea nodded and the cast members went on to talking about what they had going on and T.V Shows they all were watching. Soon it was time to film their scenes together.

Most of the beginning ones went by fast, and soon it was time for a scene with all the "New York Crew." It was a scene of their typical pot-luck dinners that they had started as a tradition. Lea loved scenes like this, because it was one where they could all be themselves and just hang out together. It was scenes like these that they forgot they were actually acting and would screw up and call someone by their real name. During the scene however, there was a great commotion.

It was _not_ a part of the scene that's for sure. Where it was usually quiet on set for the actors to do their thing, now for some reason, a bunch of people started talking. The director yelled cut and for the tech crew to quiet down so they could finish their scene, but he was interrupted by a scream. This worried Lea; she had no idea what was going on. This was entirely out of the ordinary for a typical day on set. However the answer to why their scene was interrupted got very clear, but also very hazy.

There, in the background, stood the love of her life—her soul mate—Cory Monteith. Lea rubbed her eyes not believing what she was seeing, _could it be true? Can that really be Cory? Am I dreaming, is this joke? _She asked herself. Of all crazy things to happen in her life, this is possibly the craziest, but Lea didn't care. Maybe she was seeing things, maybe she was dreaming, but right now it looked like the love her life was standing before her, and she would do _anything_ to hug him again.

Lea ran up to Cory and jumped into his arms. Right now, she didn't care about answers; all she cared about was Cory. He grabbed a hold of her and supported her in his arms as she wrapped her legs around him. Lea gripped onto him for dear life, then brought her head back and took a look at his face. It was just like she remembered it. Cory looked at her with the most adoring expression on his face and kissed her senseless.

After breathing became an issue they pulled back, now becoming aware of the people around them, "Is this really you? How—why—what is happening?" Lea stumbled, completely confused yet overjoyed; even though she crying.

"It's really me." Cory answered simply, "I'll explain how later." Cory set Lea down and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Lea cuddled into side and put her face in his shirt as she tried to wipe her tears that wouldn't stop falling. She couldn't believe this was happening. Cory smiled his half smile, still being himself despite conquering the impossible. Everyone stared at him utterly confused, they thought he was dead. Gone, but now he's here? They saw his ashes, they were at the ceremony. How is this happening? The cast didn't care though; they ran up to him, most of them crying, and hugged him senseless. No one had words for what was happening.

They got to go home early, obviously, because even though no one knew what to do or how to handle it, the day off seemed pretty reasonable. Cory had to drive him and Lea home because Lea was too shocked to do anything, and she was crying so much that she couldn't see. All those dreams of him coming back her heart spent wishing to come true, and now she doesn't know what to do.

Eventually they got home and both of them sat on the couch. Cory turned to face Lea, "I know you're confused," he told her. Lea nodded, "but I can explain. So, I did die. Everything did happen, this wasn't some cruel joke, I promise. And I am Cory Monteith, trust me," he started. Lea had no denying that he was her Cory. The way he spoke, the way he moved; he was for sure her love. "And what I'm about to tell will sound really crazy and weird, but I need you to believe me anyways, okay?" He waited for her to look at him before he began. As Lea stared at him, she saw what she had missed for so long, and what she thought would never be there again. But here he was her 6'3 awkward, Canadian, actor, drummer, person right here in front of her. She would be crazy not to believe in him because he was right here—everything she ever wanted. Cory noticed her attention and began, "So, I went to The Other Side, and I realize how strange that sounds, but it's true. I guess I had an extreme near death experience or something, and I don't remember it all entirely, but I know that I went through this long white tunnel and it led me to a brilliant light. Remember how when we went on 'Inside the Actor's Studio' and James Lipton asked what we would want God to say when we came to Heaven? Well when I got there, he said almost exactly what I wanted him to say, he said "There's a reason why you don't think I've been with you all your life, I promise." And I remember seeing my loved ones who've passed, that's how I knew I was dead because before that I really had no recollection of doing anything. But then God brought me to review my entire life and see and feel how I made other's feel, and that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, Lea." Cory told her taking a pause to breathe and let her absorb all that information. Lea listened to everything he said and was completely astonished. "I just want to say that I take full responsibility for my passing and I am so sorry for all the hurt I've cost you," he had tears in his eyes as he was saying this, "I love you Lea, so much, and I the last thing I wanted was to be the cause of your pain. I'm so proud of what you have done with releasing your album and being so strong for your fans even though you're hurting so much inside. I don't want you to feel this way anymore. I'm here now. It's okay, I'm back." He finished, and before he could take another breath Lea jumped on him and kissed him harder than ever before, because all that passion that was inside her was coming out in him.

"Cory, I love you so much. I do believe you, I do. I just—I just love you, so, so much." Lea expressed to him. That night they laid there cuddled on the coach enjoying each other's company, and when Lea woke up the next morning to find that Cory was still there, she knew that she was right to never give up hope. Nothing is impossible, and impossible is nothing.

* * *

**A/N****: I hope it was good, tell me what you think. And please be honest!**

**Cory, come back please? We all miss you! You're forever in our hearts.**


End file.
